


Matchin' Mittens

by thejewelstateofmind



Series: Andreil and The Foxes [4]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Andreil chibis, Art, Cute, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Fox mittens, Gloves, M/M, Mittens - Freeform, Neil has no taste, Nicky has a fabulous exit, Nicky's Andreil senses know wassup, Silly, YOU KNOW THEY BE MATCHING PREE MUCH IN EVERYTHING ALREADY C'MON, but I would defs buy fox mittens for me, matching mittens, mini comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejewelstateofmind/pseuds/thejewelstateofmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil buys Andrew and himself matching gloves. Mittens, rather. Fox mittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchin' Mittens

**Author's Note:**

> This took me 2ish months to make. And by that I mean I sat on it doing nothing 95% of the time and then it took 3 days' worth of hours awake to *finish* it. Can you tell where I just gave up? Haha. 
> 
> [Crossposted from my tumblr!](http://jewel-imagines.tumblr.com/tagged/andreil-minicomic) It's split up over there but and this one includes extras*
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> WHO ENJOYS TFC/AFTG/ANDREIL FLUFF & CUTENESS TOO???? I just want to draw everything cute with these two foh real. 
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://jewel-imagines.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> Also, Neil's fox scarf in the 1st extra is insp'd by an actual scarf made by [Button Fox Crafts](https://www.facebook.com/buttonfoxcrafts)! Check 'em out if you like/love/are interested in cute, handmade, original & geeky fashion/accessories. They're Australian ~
> 
>  
> 
> **Please do not repost to anywhere. Just reblog/share from tumblr, thanks!**


End file.
